


The Ring... of Cum

by oofoe



Category: Ringu | The Ring - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Ghost Sex, Vaginal Sex, hey kid ever get fucked by a ghost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 21:31:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14529615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oofoe/pseuds/oofoe
Summary: In which Sadako ends up getting fucked by the guy she intended to kill. (Note: Does not include actual cum rings of any sort.)





	The Ring... of Cum

There are interruptions most people are at least subconsciously prepared for when they’re about to sit down and rub one out. A housemate accidentally walking in, a phone call from Mom, a sudden electrical fire, you know, normal shit. A shapely, pale Japanese woman crawling out of his television screen, however, was decidedly  _ not _ something the hero of this little story was equipped to handle.

 

Sadako was a little out of her depth too, honestly. Normally, the game plan was set in stone, more or less. First, some unlucky schmuck would watch her cursed video tape, then they’d get a phone call, then seven days later she’d crawl out the nearest reflective surface and use some psychic hoodoo to kill the victim. So when the first thing she saw when she crawled out of the small, shitty television was a twenty-something American dude with his junk out, she was paused, just for a second.

 

“What the  _ fuck _ ?”

 

Not letting herself get  _ too _ put off by the sight-- it was just a penis after all, even if it  _ was _ rather nice-- she continued on her mission. Pulling herself out of the screen with her cold, dead hands, she remained eerily silent, eyes meeting the hapless young man she’d be unleashing her wrath upon.

 

Our hero, for his part, was reacting how most people would in this situation. “What the  _ fuck _ ! What’s going on?!” Stumbling back, he fell onto his ass. Raising his hands, instinctively preparing to defend himself from whoever, or whatever, just crawled her way out of his TV, he didn’t even bother pulling up his pants. 

 

As the young man fell, she caught sight once again of his flaccid penis. If she had blood flowing through her, she’d blush. Even limp like it was, it was of striking size. Bigger than any she’d seen before, at least. It was pretty impressive, all things considered.

 

She shook her head to clear her mind, which her victim interpreted as some creepy ghost shit. Regaining her ‘composure’, as it were, she resumed making her way out of the television, trying to maintain an air of menace in spite of how  _ distracted _ she was. What kind of evil spirit would she be, after all, if she let a little-- er,  _ big _ cock distract her?

 

The young man was growing more and more panicked as the stringy-haired, white-clad woman approached.  _ Fuck, this is just like the Grudge,  _ he thought, trying his best to scoot away from the spirit, too scared to get back to his feet and run away.

As Sadako drew closer, she took note of his demeanor. He was obviously afraid… Good, that made it easier to do her work. The more terrified her victim, the less resistance they put up. Smirking on the inside, she studied the subtle signs his body was giving off that he was afraid. His heart rate was increasing, a sweat was forming on his brow, the hairs on the back of his neck were standing up, and his dick was getting hard.

Wait, why was his dick was getting hard?

 

He was just as confused as she was. It was probably just a fear boner, sure, but he still felt as horny as he had when he intended to jerk off, which was  _ weird. _ Nothing about this situation was sexy. What’s sexy about a handsome, half-naked man, on the floor while a mysterious woman slowly crawls towards him?

 

...Now that he thought about it, she  _ was _ pretty curvy, her ass and hips even showing through her raggedy, stained white clothes. And based on the glimpses of her face he could gleam through the strands of frayed, unkempt hair covering most of it, she wasn’t that ugly. She just looked like an abnormally pale, gaunt, but otherwise pretty young Japanese woman. Hell, she even looked around his age. 

 

Sadako didn’t know what was going on. Was this guy actually getting  _ turned on _ by her? What the fuck? She didn’t even have luck with guys when she was alive and, you know, not a horrible murder ghost, and this guy was getting turned on by her  _ now _ ?

 

But... he  _ was  _ kind of cute. She’d never been into American guys, and maybe it was that his now throbbing erection was mere inches from her face, but something about him was getting to her. And because of this, she hesitated.

 

And because she hesitated, he decided to do something the was very, very stupid.

 

Moving quickly to catch her off guard, he sprung up, pushing her down and planting his lips firmly against hers. Surprised, Sadako didn’t know how to react to the sudden presence of her victim’s mouth pressing into hers, simply struggling weakly against him. Grabbing her hips, he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Eventually, Sadako realized it was no use resisting. Sure, she could stop his heart right there, killing him and ending the interaction instantly, but… where’s the fun in that?   
  


Returning the kiss with more passion and energy that he’d expected, she placed her hands on the sides of his head. Her untrimmed nails dug into his hair, and an otherworldly, but cute moan escaped from her throat. After swapping spit for a good minute or so, he pulled back, panting from the force with which she’d frenched him.

 

Between breathes, he issued her a simple command. “Stand up.”  
  
Complying, Sadako rose to her feet, along with her new admirer. Taking charge, he forcefully spun her around, pushing her up against the TV she crawled out of and bending her over. She let out a subtle, high pitched noise, somewhere between a whimper and yelp. She wasn’t used to being treated like this, like… an object of desire.

 

She liked it.

Lifting the charred hem of her dress, he revealed the stark white bottom hidden underneath. Despite being a spirit, she had a pretty nice ass. Big, round, and inviting looking. Giving it a investigative squeeze, he found that it was warm, and soft too. Deciding not to dwell on the fact that the best ass he’d ever gotten in life belonged to some sort of ghoul, he gave it a small spank.

 

Sadako let out another squeak, turning to face him, a single, wide eye staring at him through a gap in her black hair.

 

“S-sorry, it’s just,” he gulped, “it’s really nice, at all. You’re, uh, you’re really hot.”  
  
Did he just say she was… hot? _Her?_ The stringy-haired, chalky-skinned, murderous ghost girl? He was strange, and she, despite it all, was _really_ flattered. After all, during life she’d only been with one guy, once, so she wasn’t much more experienced than he was. She was probably just as nervous, too.

 

“I’m going to… I’m going to put it in now, okay?”  
  
Wordless, she nodded.

  
Slowly, cautiously, he held his member in his hand, probing the tip of it against the folds of her spectral slit. Her non-functioning heart began to race, as he pushed his lower half closer to hers, every inch of his thick length steadily making its way deeper into her. Soon, it was all the way in, causing Sadako to shudder with delight at the warm feeling of having a big, _living_ cock so deep inside her.

 

“Fuck, you’re so tight,” groaned the young man, slowly drawing his hips back again. “I didn’t think it’d feel this good, holy shit,” he admitted, beginning to work his pelvis back and forth at a steady pace.

 

As usual, Sadako was wordless. Just out of her partner’s sight, however, she was biting her lip. He was right, it  _ did  _ feel pretty damn good. As he began to pick up speed, her breathing got heavier, more hurried, as the pleasure she felt grew. Unconsciously, she found her hips starting to move in rhythm with his, matching the pace and matching the tempo as his cock buried itself in her ghoulish pussy over and over again.

 

The TV shook underneath her as their lovemaking got more forceful, more frenzied. The staticy white noise it had been emitting since Sadako’s arrival was soon drowned out by her husky panting, his utterances of blissful vulgarities, and the steady sound of skin pounding against skin.

 

“Christ,” he muttered, hands still firmly gripping Sadako’s hips as he had his way with her, “I can’t believe I’m f-fucking a ghost,” as if the insanity of his present situation was just setting in.

 

Not about to give her lover a chance to have second thoughts, Sadako arched her back and leaned towards him, placing a hand around his head. Though she didn’t speak, he could tell what she wanted from her breathy huffs, as her tongue hung just slightly out of her agape mouth. Immediately, he gave her what she was asking for, kissing her with more passion than he’d ever kissed anybody with in his life. She returned the favor, her long, ghostly tongue slipping past his teeth and exploring the reaches of his mouth.

 

He moaned into the kiss, motivated to see things through to the end… an end which he felt closely approaching. Trying to increase both her pleasure and his own, he replaced the short, quick thrusts with powerful, drawn out ones. The force with which he plunged into her now soaking wet pussy was enough to break her from the kiss, his spectral sweetheart gasping in surprise and delight at the power he was displaying. Moaning a deep, guttural moan, she felt her knees start to shake, forcing her to steady herself by hugging the TV.

 

And to think, she was planning to  _ kill _ this guy just a few minutes ago.

 

Bottoming his cock out in her once more, he winced. He felt that ever familiar feeling approaching. “H-hey… I’m close.”

 

She didn’t respond Even if she  _ could _ speak, she too engrossed in pleasure to register what he was saying. However, she was close too.  _ Very  _ close, in fact. Her panting’s rate increased swiftly, and her living lover kept up the pace, she felt a tingling feeling deep inside. She felt, for the first time in who knows how long,  _ alive _ . And her body reacted accordingly, walls of her already tight pussy clamping down on his shaft with an almost supernatural strength, squeezing him so tight it was almost as if her body itself was begging for his cum. To top it all out, she let out an unearthly scream of pleasure, letting her hubby know just how  _ amazing _ she felt in that moment.

 

As much as our hero wanted to, however, he didn’t intend to finish inside of his partner. Though he was pretty sure ghosts couldn’t get pregnant, he still didn’t have a very good read on the phantom who was currently spasming an in orgasmal ecstasy. He didn’t want to take any chances, and cumming inside of her and potentially pissing her off counted as a chance.

 

“Oh, fuck, I-I’m...” he was panting, struggling to form the words, “I’m cumming!” Exhaling hard, he quickly pulled his dick out from Sadako’s quivering cunt, pointing it towards her pillowy white ass. “Aaagh, fuck,” he muttered, spurting long strands over her rear, the white of his jizz nearly blending in with the supernatural white of her skin.

 

The two stood there for a second, catching their breath, his hands resting on her back before sliding down to her hips. Leaning forward, he planted a kiss on her neck. Sadako, under the hair covering her face, smiled, the first genuine smile she’d had since she became the phantom she was now. That was  _ good _ .

 

So good, in fact, she was going to let him live. She turned to face the man who’d bested her curse in a most unconventional way, and crouched. She gave his now softening penis a gentle kiss on the tip, before sticking out her tongue and licking up the few stray drops of cum still sputtering out. Swallowing all of it, Sadako looked up at him.

  
“Was it, uh… was it good for you?”  
  


Well of  _ course _ it was, but she literally couldn’t tell him as much. Instead, she nodded wordlessly, before standing up straight, and then up on her toes, to give him one final, soft kiss.

 

Without a goodbye of any kind, even a wave, she turned back to the television, the glowing white ring displayed on the screen dispersing as she stuck her head through, followed by shoulders, stomach, and then her still cum-glazed ass.

 

Taking a moment to come to terms with what he’d just done, our hero sat down at his desk. He’d just gotten laid for the first time in a long time, and with a fucking  _ ghost _ of all things. To make matters ‘worse’, it was  _ really fucking good. _ He found himself, despite how fucked up the situation should have seemed to him, wanting to do it again.

 

Just then, an idea struck him. Smirking, he popped open his laptop, using some tissues to wipe off his dick as he waited for it to boot. Searching his recycle bin, he combed through the deleted text documents and image files until he found what he was looking for: A video labelled  _ sevendays.mp4 _ .

 

Clicking it as quickly as he could, he sat back with a smile on his face as the video began to fill the screen with static.


End file.
